The conventional workbench is limited in design in that it can not be used as a tool container. Similarly, the conventional tool box is designed simply for keeping the tool; it is not provided with means enabling it to be used as a workbench, a workpiece holder, and so forth. In addition, the conventional workbench or tool box can not be carried around easily.